OS Liar
by Hawkeen
Summary: Une mission de sauvetage sur les docks qui tournent mal...


Cet OS est vraiment plus centré sur l'amitié Castle et Esposito.

* * *

><p><strong>OS - LIAR<strong>  
>(<em>Menteuse<em>)

Ce n'était qu'une simple 'interpellation' mélangée à une mission de sauvetage, deux personnes tout au plus. Ils ne devaient pas être armé, ce n'était pas leur genre...

_En réalité ils étaient quatre, et ils étaient __bien__ armés._

Avec le recul il est facile d'émettre un jugement et de critiquer le choix de certaines personnes mais sur le moment, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Ils n'avaient que des glock, en face, ils avaient chacun une Kalashnikov. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part essayer de se mettre à couvert et de tenir le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Renforts qui sont arrivés beaucoup trop tard au gout de tout le monde.

Les circonstances de cette embuscade restaient floues. Ils avaient été trahis par quelqu'un de l'intérieur c'était certain, quelqu'un du 12ème district. Mettre les pieds dans le cœur d'un réseau pédophile bien organisé et surtout avec des personnes prêtent à tout pour faire durer ce '_business_' lucratif était dangereux bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé, et pourtant ce n'était pas des bleus.

Leur indic', connu et avec la réputation d'avoir toujours des infos fiables leur avait dit : '_Un échange aura lieux ce soir sur les docks, il sera seul avec le gosse. Un autre viendra récupérer le paquet'_.  
><em>Paquet<em>, comprenez : Kyle Elliott, 7 ans. Disparu depuis deux semaines. Il avait été enlevé alors qu'il jouait dans Central Park, ses parents à quelques mètres de là. Ils l'avaient perdu de vue quelques secondes…  
>Après quelques jours d'enquête, un réseau pédophile avait été directement pointé du doigt. Trois jours avant l'enlèvement de Kyle, un enfant de 12 ans avait été retrouvé mort dans l'Hudson River. Cody Mclelland, enlevé à l'âge de sept ans. Là aussi dans Central Park, là aussi sous la surveillance de ses parents.<p>

Au 12ème district chacun n'avait presque plus dormi depuis le commencement de cette affaire, ils avaient tous mis un point d'honneur à résoudre cette enquête. Castle en premier. Lui aussi avait perdu de vue sa fille quelques secondes par le passé et il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, il était hors de question qu'il dorme avant d'avoir mis la main sur les responsables.

Après une enquête acharnée, menant de fausses pistes en fausses pistes ils avaient enfin quelque chose de concret, cet _'échange'_sur les docks.

Voilà comment cette joyeuse bande du 12ème district, Esposito, Ryan, Beckett et… Castle, se sont retrouvés le soir pour un intervention. Tous étaient dans le camion noir de surveillance braquant des caméras infrarouge vers les docks situé à une centaine de mettre d'eux.

Il était 23h00, l'heure de l'échange approchait à grand pas. Ils avaient quelques bonnes minutes devant eux pour se mettre en position...

Ils se préparèrent, chacun enfilant un gilet par balle, les inspecteurs vérifiant consciencieusement une dernière fois leur chargeur, s'assurer qu'il était plein.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à quitter le véhicule quand Kate fit barrage à Castle avec son bras. « _C'est trop dangereux_ » lui avait-elle dit. Comme si avant ça ne l'était pas, comme si elle sentait quelque chose, ou simplement elle était plus inquiète que d'habitude pour l'écrivain. Allez savoir… Hors de question pour lui de rester en retrait, pas cette fois-ci, pas pour cette enquête.  
><em>« Tu n'es pas flic', Castle. Cette fois-ci, tu restes en retrait. »<em> Lui avait-elle ordonné. Il lui avait répondu que s'il restait seul en arrière c'était aussi dangereux que de venir avec eux. Il n'avait pas tort, elle le savait aussi. Et elle le détestait pour lui avoir sorti cette excuse. C'est pourquoi elle avait dit à Esposito de rester avec lui. Qu'ils restent tout les deux en '_renforts_'. Après tout, ça ne devait pas être plus dangereux que d'habitude, y aller à deux seraient plus discret qu'à quatre...

Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi…

Ryan et Kate s'avancèrent jusqu'au point de rendez-vous pour se dissimiler et être plus proche lors de l'échange. Ils se cachèrent dans la pénombre, derrière un container éventré en différent endroit. Ils s'agenouillèrent en tenant fermement leur arme, au cas où.

Esposito et Castle étaient restés dans le véhicule à observer… Observation qui dura quelques bonnes minutes, avant qu'une voiture s'approche. Un homme en descendit avec un enfant, il s'agissait du petit Kyle. Quelques secondes après, un autre véhicule approcha, un SUV noir, un Chevrolet suburban un modèle de 2008. Il s'arrêta à environ une dizaine de mètre du premier véhicule. Il s'agissait de l'acheteur, celui qui avait payé plus de cinquante mille dollars pour s'approprier un enfant. Voilà le prix que la vie d'un enfant valait pour ce genre de monstre. Cinquante milles malheureux dollars.

Tous se tinrent prêt à agir, il n'y avait que deux hommes – enfin c'est ce qu'on leur avait dit, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient – et un enfant au milieu de tout ça.

Dans le camion d'observation et grâce à la camera infrarouge, Castle remarqua un homme dans l'immeuble jouxtant le dock, offrant une merveilleuse vue à un hypothétique tireur embusqué. Il zooma sur l'individu. Et il s'était avéré qu'il avait vu juste. Il ne savait pas qui il était, mais il pointait une arme en direction des hommes sur le parking. Il était un danger pour l'enfant, pour Ryan et... Kate.

Plus tard la police apprendra qu'une équipe avait été envoyée sur les docks pour faire le ménage. Le réseau avait été compromis et ils devaient éliminer les responsables de ce fiasco, les deux hommes sur les docks ainsi que l'enfant. Ils n'avaient pas prévu la police et la police ne les avait pas prévu non plus.

L'écrivain et '_sa nounou_' improvisée se regardèrent furtivement avant de se mettre d'accord. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de rester tranquillement à l'abri alors que leurs amis étaient plus loin et s'ils venaient à agir, ils deviendraient des cibles faciles pour ce tireur. Beckett avait ordonné le silence radio pour éviter qu'ils se fassent repérer, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de les prévenir qu'ils allaient dans ce bâtiment.

Ils quittèrent tout de même le véhicule, Esposito ouvrait la marche tenant son arme devant lui. Castle le suivait comme son ombre.

Dehors l'échange commençait, l'homme sortit du coffre de son véhicule une mallette. Il l'ouvrit devant l'autre qui afficha un sourire en voyant les dollars qui s'y trouvaient. Il prit la mallette et d'un geste brutal il poussa l'enfant dans les bras de l'homme qui l'admirait d'une lueur malsaine. Ce gosse était à présent son '_jouet_'.  
>Kate et Ryan avaient un nœud à l'estomac en voyant se type regarder le petit Kyle de cette manière, dieu seul sait ce qu'il avait subit lors de ces deux semaines de disparition. Son innocence lui avait certainement déjà été volée. Il monta à l'arrière du Suburban, toujours la tête baissée. C'est ce moment qu'avait choisit Kate et Ryan pour agir voyant que l'enfant était hors de portée de tirs, bien à l'abri dans le véhicule.<br>Mais c'est aussi ce moment qu'avait choisit l'homme à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour commencer à tirer éliminant rapidement les deux hommes et prenant pour cible, tel des lapins dans une prairie, les deux inspecteurs. Heureusement le Suburban leur offrit un abri de choix pour se cacher des tirs mortels. Ryan tenait l'enfant dans ses bras pour le protéger.

Puis les coups de feu ont cessé un instant, en penchant la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ils virent des éclairs et des bruits sourds dus à des coups de feu dans le bâtiment. Kate et Ryan le savaient, Esposito devait y être pour quelque chose. Mais ce tireur n'était pas seul, loin de là. Il avait aussi des renforts, ce que l'écrivain et Javier comprirent un peu tard.

Sans même réfléchir plus longtemps, Ryan et Kate entrèrent dans le bâtiment pour venir en aide à leurs amis. Au préalable Kévin avait fait monter le petit Kyle dans le camion de surveillance, lui disant de rester cacher là et de ne pas faire de bruit. Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui dans le bâtiment, beaucoup trop dangereux. Mais en faisant ça, ils perdirent de précieuses secondes, secondes qui auraient pu aider leurs amis dans l'entrepôt qui essuyait un feu nourrit.

Glock contre fusils d'assauts, faites le calcul… Leur chance était minime, bien trop mince pour espérer tenir.

La fusillade continuait dans l'entrepôt abandonné. Esposito toujours devant, l'œil vif… Mais il n'avait pas remarqué un homme dans l'ombre braquant son Kalachnikov sur lui. Lui ne l'avait pas vu, mais Castle, oui.

Peu d'options s'offraient à l'écrivain, soit il disait à Esposito qu'un type allait lui tirer dessus, mais il n'aurait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'ils seraient morts tout les deux. Soit il s'interposait…

Il n'avait pas réfléchis, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir. Juste agir.

L'instant plus tard le silence avait reprit violemment sa place dans l'entrepôt des docks. Contrastant à merveille avec le vacarme causé par une fusillade.

La peur s'empara de Kate quand elle aperçu ses deux amis allongés sur le sol.

- « Ça va ? » Hurla-t-elle.  
>- « Ouais ! La balle m'a effleuré, ça va ! » Cria Esposito pour essayer de rassurer ses collègues sur son état « C'est superficiel ! » Il posa sa main gauche sur la plaie à son épaule en faisant une grimace.<br>- « Y en a des autres derrières nous, faut se bouger ! » Ordonna Kate, soulagée de voir son collègue se relever.

Ce soulagement ne dura que quelques secondes. En réalité, ils furent soulagé pendant le laps de temps nécessaire à Esposito pour se relever et remarquer qu'il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui ne se relevait pas : Castle.

Ce soir là, il n'y avait pas eu de bonnes étoiles pour veiller sur lui ou tout simplement la chance finit par changer de camp… Inutile de chercher une explication à ça, ça arrive et puis c'est tout. Il faut se faire une raison.

Il était allongé tournant le dos à ses amis. Esposito s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le visage déjà marqué par la peur alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule de l'écrivain pour le faire pivoter vers lui et ainsi le mettre sur le dos. Il était conscient mais son visage était fermé, il avait mal, cette souffrance se lisait dans ses yeux. La rafale au Kalachnikov l'avait atteint à plusieurs reprises.  
>Trois balles l'avaient touché, re-décorant ainsi le gilet par balle estampillé '<em>WRITER<em>'. L'écrivain cherchait sa respiration ce qui était compréhensible mais il y avait autre chose…

Instinctivement sa main droite se posa sous son bras gauche, un peu en dessous de son aisselle, il se courba légèrement en avant comme pour essayer de contrôler la douleur. Il n'entendait même pas ses amis lui dire de se calmer, qu'ils devaient regarder si l'une des balles avait traversé...

Quelques instant leur fallu pour lui enlever complètement le gilet par balle. Esposito le jeta un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas vu le sang à l'intérieur du gilet.

- « Castle ça va ! Les balles n'ont pas traversées ! » Essayait de se faire rassurante la voix de Kate.

Mais alors qu'Esposito posa sa main sous la tête de Castle, il sentit quelque chose, en la retirant il la vit couverte de sang.

- « Putain… » Ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche de l'écrivain pour exprimer la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Son gilet avait été efficace, aucune des balles n'avaient traversé, mais l'une des balles avaient évité le gilet. Foutue malchance…

- « Castle… Pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ? T'étais pas obligé ! » Précisa Esposito qui se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir vu l'homme pointer une arme sur lui, coupable de ne pas avoir empêché Castle de s'interposer. Coupable tout simplement. C'était lui le flic, c'était à lui de donner sa vie pour un collègue, ce n'était pas à son ami de le faire.  
>- « Tu aurais… Tu aurais… Fait… la même chose… Javier. » Lui répondit Castle entre deux tentatives pour chercher sa respiration. « Tu diras… à… » De douleur l'écrivain agrippa la chemise du latino. « Tu leur diras… »<br>- « Non, tu leur diras toi-même Castle ! Parce que tu vas t'en sortir, ok ? »

Castle feint un sourire avant que la douleur ne se rappelle à lui.

- « T'as intérêt à t'en sortir Castle. Ou alors je te botte le cul, tu m'as bien compris ? » Ces mots sonnèrent comme un ordre qu'Esposito lançait à son ami. Un ordre qu'il allait probablement ignorer…

Beckett attrapa sa radio :

- « Officier à terre, envoyez des renforts et une ambulance. Officier à terre… Magnez-vous bordel ! »  
>- « Menteuse… » Ajouta Castle affichant un sourire forcé et masqué par la douleur. « Tu l'as dis… Je ne… Je ne suis pas… Un flic… »<p>

Il avait raison, il n'avait pas de badge, ni d'arme. Les gens à l'extérieur le considéraient simplement comme un consultant ou alors un boulet pour Beckett. Être suivit par un écrivain, subir un écrivain, ils pensaient que ce n'était pas facile et que c'était plus un problème qu'autre chose. Mais ces gens là ne connaissaient pas Castle. Bien sûr il n'était pas officiellement flic', mais il agissait comme tel. Et si dans la police certains doutaient encore, ils en avaient eu la preuve sanglante ce soir là. Malgré le fait qu'il avait une fille, une mère, une famille qui l'attendait, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se mettre entre un Kalachnikov et un collègue, un ami. _Son_ami.

Ami qui allait bientôt lui en vouloir de lui avait sauvé la vie. Il aurait tellement préféré prendre cette balle à sa place…

Ils se tenaient au côté de l'écrivain le regardant lutter pour trouver sa respiration et rester en vie le plus longtemps possible, le temps au secours pour arriver quand les coups de feu reprirent de plus belle.

- « Mais putain, ils sont combien ? » Hurla l'Irlandais qui tirait déjà plusieurs balles en direction de leurs assaillants.  
>- « On est à découvert, faut se mettre à l'abri ! » Ajouta Beckett qui essayait tant bien que mal à garder son sang froid malgré la peur de perdre l'écrivain. Alors elle reprit sa radio. « Pour les renforts, envoyez tout ce que vous avez ! Ils ont des fusils d'assauts ! » Elle laissa tomber sa radio et rejoignit rapidement Ryan pour l'aider à riposter.<p>

Esposito remarqua une pièce un peu plus loin. Là-bas ils seraient en sécurité, en tout cas mieux que dans le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous. Il se releva tout en ordonnant à Castle de tenir le coup. Il passa ensuite ses bras sous ceux de l'écrivain pour le trainer à l'abri. Il s'excusa de lui faire mal en pressant la blessure, mais il n'avait pas le temps, ni le choix…

- « Javier… Laisse… Laisse-moi là. Je vous… ralenti… »  
>- « Tu plaisantes Bro' ! On ne t'abandonne pas ! Tu es des nôtres ! »<p>

_'Tu es des nôtres'_, répéta inconsciemment l'écrivain dans sa tête. Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage. Et dire que quelques minutes plus tôt il s'était encore prit en pleine face _'Tu n'es pas flic'_.

Esposito traina Castle à l'abri sous le bruit des coups de feu qui agissaient comme des éclairs dans cet obscur entrepôt. Offrant par intermittence de la lumière qui brisait la pénombre jusqu'à présent maitresse des lieux.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans cette pièce, Kate, aidé de Ryan, bloqua la porte métallique avec ce qu'ils trouvèrent. Malheureusement la trainée de sang à l'extérieur de la pièce révélait leur position, si les renforts se faisaient attendre, il n'y aurait plus personne à sauver.

Ils entendirent deux hommes discuter derrière la porte, Kate et Ryan braquèrent leurs armes dans leur direction au cas où ils auraient la bonne idée d'entrer. L'un deux se ventait même d'en avoir descendu un avant de tirer plusieurs fois sur la porte pour essayer de la faire céder. Ils s'amusaient à admirer la trainée de sang, même si la police avait réussi à tuer deux des leurs, ils en avaient eu un.

Javier était adossé contre le mur au fond de la pièce, il avait donné son arme à Kate pour lui donner plus de puissance de feu au cas où les hommes armés tenteraient tout de même de finir le travail. Avec ses mains il compressait la blessure de l'écrivain, pour empêcher le précieux liquide rouge de le quitter.

- « Je sens… Je sens plus rien… » Souffla Castle, le regard perdu.

La douleur commençait à disparaitre, il était presque apaisé, fixant le plafond comme s'il cherchait un moyen de s'y accrocher.

Il pensait à sa fille, sa mère, ce qu'il avait accompli dans sa vie, les choses qu'il avait fait, celles qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait.  
>Il pensait à son partenariat avec Kate, les amis qu'ils s'étaient fait dans la police, la nouvelle image qu'il avait donné de lui à la presse et donc au public. Il se sentit coupable de penser qu'il ne sera pas présent à la remise de diplôme de sa fille, son mariage… Qu'il ne sera pas là pour la consoler, la protéger, frapper son petit ami s'il la faisait souffrir… Qu'elle devra grandir sans lui comme il a grandi sans père… A cette pensée il laissa échapper une larme d'amertume.<p>

- « Castle ! Castle, non ! Reste avec moi ! » Supplia le latino.

Esposito se redressa appuyant plus fermement sur la blessure de l'écrivain. Mais ça se voyait, il le voyait, il le savait… Son ami lâchait prise, son envie de lutter disparaissait dans le sang qu'il avait perdu et qu'il perdait encore.

Ils entendirent les sirènes au loin, beaucoup de sirènes. Le central avait vraiment envoyé tout les renforts à disposition. Pourtant Kate, Ryan et Esposito ne purent s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il était déjà trop tard pour l'écrivain, leur ami.

- « Ok ! Castle, je te le promets. Je leur dirais… Je veillerai sur elle... Je te le promets. »

Impuissant ils regardèrent leur ami s'éteindre. Le bruit des sirènes étaient si proche qu'ils savaient qu'ils étaient arrivés au pied de l'entrepôt. Ils entendirent des coups de feu, des rafales de Kalachnikov se mélangeant au bruit des glock de la police. Puis plus rien… Excepté le bruit d'un hélicoptère de CNN qui était branché sur les ondes de la police. Flairant le scoop il avait suivit le cortège de la police jusqu'au dock. Il ne fallut que quelque secondes pour déjà lancer l'info à la télé :

BREAKING NEWS : _Sanglante fusillade dans un entrepôt des docks. Opposant la police et un groupe armé de Kalachnikov. Plusieurs morts dont un dans les forces de police. Son identité est encore inconnue..._**  
><strong>

C'était ce texte dans le bandeau des news en bas de l'écran qu'avait vu Martha et Alexis alors qu'elles étaient à la maison, sur le canapé, attendant son retour. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait promis à sa fille d'aller voir un film au cinéma ce week-end, il leur avait dit de ne pas l'attendre, d'aller dormir, qu'il rentrerait tard. _Mais qu'il rentrerait_.

Il les avait embrassé avant de prendre son manteau et de les quitter... Pour _toujours_...

Cela faisait trois semaines que la chaise attitrée à l'écrivain était vide. Faisant planer une absence qui se faisait lourde au 12ème District. Même s'il était dans l'équipe de Beckett, il avait prit le temps de connaitre ou ne serait-ce que de dire 'bonjour' aux autres policiers. Il était de la famille.

Ce qu'il c'était passé dans cet entrepôt avait fait la Une des jours et des jours durant dans la presse. Même aujourd'hui, une première page était consacré à l'écrivain, aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial, cela faisait exactement trois semaines depuis les évènements de cette sombre nuit.

Malgré la tournure de cette soirée, ce tragique évènement avait permis la libération du petit Kyle, qui depuis était retourné auprès de ses parents. Il commençait une nouvelle vie, essayant de se reconstruire. Jamais il n'oubliera cette nuit là, lors de laquelle le sang avait été versé pour qu'il soit '_sauvé_'.

Esposito avait tenu sa promesse, depuis cette nuit là, il passait tout les jours au loft de Castle, s'assurer qu'elles n'avaient besoin de rien. Il se sentait responsable, coupable serait le mot le plus juste pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Si seulement il avait fait plus attention, si seulement il avait été un bon flic' cette nuit là, Castle ne se serait pas interposé et tout aurait finit autrement. Il n'aurait pas à se sentir coupable comme il se sentait encore.

Assis sur le fauteuil, il regardait Alexis manger son petit déjeuner. Martha sur le canapé buvait un thé devant le journal. Alexis était un peu en retard à l'école mais qui le lui en voudrait ? Certainement pas ses professeurs qui comprenaient la situation.

Javier se laissa transporté dans ses pensées et le sentiment de culpabilité quand une voix l'en sortit.

- « C'est plus la peine de passer maintenant, tu sais. »

Il se retourna un peu surprit.

- « Non, Castle j'y tiens. C'est à cause de moi que t'as failli y rester cette nuit là, alors je tiens à passer tout les matins… »

L'écrivain bu une gorgée de son café.

- « C'est sympa mais c'est plus nécessaire. J'suis valide maintenant… Regarde j'arrive à porter une tasse de café. » Dit-il fièrement.  
>- « Pas la peine d'insister, Castle. En plus pour ton retour parmi nous, je veux t'accompagner. »<br>- « Ok, ok… J'ai pas le courage de me battre contre toi de tout façon. Et puis... Tant que tu n'as pas l'intention de me demander en mariage, ça me va moi. » Lui répondit-il, souriant. « T'as pas l'intention… Heiiin ? » Cherchant à se rassurer.

Esposito afficha lui aussi un sourire, effaçant au passage celui de Castle, mais il ne répondit rien.

**The END xD**


End file.
